


Flamel's Deal

by Etoilesmfh



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BTS, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Art, Bondage, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Help, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Real Events, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Stalking, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence, What Have I Done, lol idk, ok im done tagging, omgkinkplease 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoilesmfh/pseuds/Etoilesmfh
Summary: In the year 2042 South Korean History Professor, Jung Hoseok, discovers Nicolas Flamel’s Philosopher’s Stone: a legendary and powerful stone used for immortality, wealth, and so much more.2 years after the sudden disappearance of Hoseok, his old friend and CEO of South Korea’s famous art galleries, Kim SeokJin, protects it in his place.Unfortunately word of the stone gets back on the table for debate, spreading like a virus to the point where beings from the darkest gate come forth. They quickly come into the lives of Jin and his brother, Jungkook, and no one knows if it is for the better or for the worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note that as the story develops, the warnings may or may not change.  
>  **(also note that the main relationships in the story are yoonkook/taejin. Others are either in some moments or tied in with the main relationships somehow)**
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the story in the year 2044 on two stepbrothers, Jungkook and Jin, as they work together for the opening of Jin's new art gallery in Seoul.  
> ENTER Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, and Kim Namjoon.

With crossed arms, Kim Seokjin proudly watched his little brother, Jeon Jungkook, as he gave a tour of the brand new art gallery to his invited guests. Before he was going to open it to the public, he decided to invite elites from all around the world for a tour and dinner in a grand hall nearby. Tour guides in suits and dresses provided by Jin's designers all accompanied the guests and made sure their needs were satisfied.

"Kim Seokjin," a voice called out to him. He turned to the side to see an old friend and rival of his.

"Kim Namjoon," Jin bowed and with his white glove-covered hand, he shook Namjoon's hand.

"Yah, enough with the formalities. We go way back after all," Namjoon laughed and sipped his drink, turning around to watch Jungkook's presentation with him.

"Your little brother looks nervous," he chuckled.

"Big time. But it's good for him to get out of his comfort zone since he's going into university soon," said Jin.

"Right I heard from my coworkers. Congratulations to him! Oxford, right? Your parents would've been so proud. They would've been happy with your grand opening too," Namjoon congratulated.

"Yeah. They would've been," Jin whispered.

"Hoseok too. He would've been happy," Namjoon added.

They were both silent for a second, letting the name sink in.

"I'm sorry. I killed the mood. Well, congratulations to the both of you," Namjoon raised his glass and was pulled away by other guests.

Jin approached the crowd of people surrounding Jungkook, amused by his nervous expression as he presented a painting. To his surprise, he presented it well.

"Although Nicolas Flamel was known to be a simple businessman with his manuscripts, he was also known to be a famous alchemist after his death in the 1400s," said Jungkook.

"And so began the rumors of the Philosopher's Stone: an alleged creation by Flamel himself. This stone was meant to grant immortality as well as turning all metals into gold. Indeed, this stone was an object that everyone desired..." Jungkook flickered his eyes at Jin, his cheerful expression disappearing as the brothers stared at each other with tension. 

"But a stone so powerful can turn into something so dangerous."

* * *

 

Later that night, the stepbrothers go back to Jin's penthouse to have a little celebration of their own. They have this tradition where they would have a little movie night whenever something good happens in their lives. They were known to be the closest brothers, regardless of their distant legal name as stepbrothers.

"That look you gave me," Jin started as he sat down on the hardwood floor, grabbing the bottle of wine near Jungkook's side of the coffee table.

"Huh?" Jungkook slurred.

"Yah. I told you not to drink so much. You're lucky I'm even letting you have some you underaged spoiled brat," Jin lectured him.

"Hyung, you're too late to say that," Jungkook said as his head fell back, hitting the soft couch cushions. For a moment, he tried to act sexy, but Jin refused to deal with his ass any longer.

"Shut up and watch the movie or just sleep," he said with a blank face and turned on Netflix.

Jungkook was silent as he grabbed a pack of his favourite Korean chocolate filled ball treats. "Hyung, you asked about the way I looked at you," said Jungkook in a surprisingly serious state despite the amount of wine he consumed.

"Yeah..." Jin trailed off.

"You know why I looked at you that way, especially since I was talking about that kind of history. So why bother asking?"

"I just..." Jin's shoulders dropped. Putting his wine glass down, he leaned back against the couch cushions and sighed heavily.

"You miss him? Hoseok-hyung I mean," Jungkook asked.

"Of course. Every day," Jin whispered.

"Me too. It's been almost 2 years since his disappearance," said Jungkook. "Word has finally died down about the stone's discovery thanks to my connections."

"Yeah yeah, show off," Jin sneered. "But really, thanks."

Jungkook laughed softly in response. The atmosphere changed to a more sentimental and nostalgic feeling.

"I remember Hobi being so optimistic about the search for the Philosopher's Stone. He went to France so often to look for clues. A bright guy like him disappearing just like that wasn't right," Jungkook recalled his memories.

"I know. It's really hard to take in," Jin agreed. "He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps."

"A crazy man," Jungkook sneered. "And the one who killed our parents? Yeah, don't get me started."

"We don't know anything, Kook. We don't know what happened," Jin insisted.

"One thing's for sure, whoever is involved with that stone in some way - if it’s even real at all - is in deep shit," Jungkook shrugged. "Nothing good will ever come to that person."

Jin felt a pang of nervousness. _Nothing good, you say?_

* * *

 

Jungkook had fallen asleep for the night. Jin was staring out of the windows in his study, gazing at Seoul's skyline.

In his hands was a stone, which he carried and kept close to his heart. Of course, this was no ordinary stone – this was the real deal: the Philosopher’s Stone.

"Jungkook may be right," Jin whispered. "I might actually be in deep shit."

Did Jin care about the risk of possessing the stone? Of course. But he had to do this for the sake of Hoseok. He had to devote his life to the stone now as if it was a part of him.

Suddenly, Jin felt his chest grow hotter and hotter by the second. The pain was almost unbearable to the point of no return. At the same time, the stone itself was glistening, but eventually died down along with his pain.

Jin panted heavily, feeling exhausted from the amount of power he either possessed or lost. This pain was normal to him however. These occasional attacks have been happening for the last two years ever since he started guarding the stone.

Still shaking, he managed to take off his white gloves. He looked at a metal pen beside his laptop. With just one touch by the index finger, the metal pen immediately reacted.

And turned into gold.

_-fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likeyyyy (honestly it might have been a little lame as a start, but its just a way to get the feel of what's sorta going on. I didn't want to jump into the frisky shiznat/main content with a good backstory of course)...
> 
> Some more notes that the storyline may pick up a bit quicker than I thought, so if you like that then just look forward to the next couple chapters :)
> 
> ANYWHO. Please gimme feedback and maybe some kudos to let me know that it was okayish? ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now focus on the backstory of the stone's discovery and how Seokjin gets the stone after Hoseok's disappearance.  
> ENTER Jung Hoseok and Kim Seokjin

**2 Years Ago**

The two close friends were lounging on the comfy chairs in Hoseok’s office in the University of South Korea. Hoseok called Jin over to tell him the urgent news, despite the amount of work Jin had back in his office.

“Hyung! I think I found it!” Hoseok whispered excitedly to Jin.

Jin leans forward from the couch and looked at Hoseok with wide eyes. “Don’t lie to me,” he said, as if he knew immediately what Hoseok meant.

“I’m not lying! After so much research and analysis on the clues, I finally found it.”

“How…Is that even possible?” Jin said, speechless from his discovery as he fell back into the couch cushions. Hoseok had told Jin many things about this object, such as its power to make people immortal and its ability to turn metal objects into gold.

“You’ll see my name everywhere!” Hoseok said excitedly and shot up from the couch, his arms soaring in the air as he boasted about his work. “Jung Hoseok, History Professor of the University of South Korea, has discovered what no one else was able to find! The Philosopher’s Stone!”

“Yah! Keep it down!” Jin warned him.

Hoseok’s mouth formed an “o” shape, realizing how loud he was. Luckily, no one was in the hallway outside to hear him.

“Anyway, how?” Jin asked.

Hoseok smirked and walked to his desk, gathering folders and books in his hands. He slammed them down on the coffee table and sat down with his legs crossed, giving Jin a smug look. Jin looked back and forth from Hoseok’s face to the books on the table. Finally, he gave Hoseok an unimpressed look with shuttered eyes and flat lips.

“Listen bud, I’m not gonna sit around all day and read your illuminati looking symbolic books and research. Sum it up for me,” Jin said.

“Tsk, so impatient,” said Hoseok and he reached for a book in the pile.

“This is a book on Nicolas Flamel. You already know his background and whatnot. I went to his house in Paris for a tour to see if anything was there to act as a clue. I finally got to the manuscript room and…”

Hoseok took out a picture from the book and placed it on the table for Jin to see.

“This was in one of his books,” Hoseok finished.

The picture showed a manuscript with some ancient foreign language. A language that had not been used in centuries.

“I had a connection in Paris who knew the dead language. The translation was revolved around life and death, sky and earth, heaven…”

“…and hell,” Jin finished.

“Opposites of the concepts we all know today was how I found the stone,” Hoseok concluded.

“Ok…so where is it?” Jin asked.

“It is being safely transported to me tonight without anyone’s knowledge. You’re the only one who knows about the stone.”

“I see. Well, congratulations to you,” Jin said and shook Hoseok’s hand. “You did something no one else could do. Your name will go down in history.”

“In fact…I’m having a press conference tomorrow morning. I’d like you to come by. You’ll be a VIP guest along with Namjoon-hyung and your brother,” Hoseok said brightly.

He was clearly very excited for the reveal. He had been looking for this stone ever since he was little. He was a genius in school and managed to get all these prestigious degrees, scholarships, and certifications. It was no surprise that he sought out for it and went as far as flying to France to look for it himself. Since their childhood, Jin looked up to him for being so positive and adventurous.  
And now, his hard-earned work would be revealed for the world to see.

* * *

  
Jin woke up in the middle of the night to see his phone vibrating on the bedside table beside him. Groaning, he stretched his arm out to get it.

“Hoseok? Why would he message me at 3am?” He mumbled. He got himself up to properly check the message, groaning from the back ache he had been having due to work.

_Hoseok: “3094 913304”_

“What the hell?” Jin mumbled.

 _A typo? He probably sat on his phone_ , he thought.

Jin put his phone away and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

“We regret to inform you…that Mr. Jung Hoseok will not be here with us this morning,” a representative from the university spoke into the microphone in front of everyone in the press room. Jin and Jungkook were confused along with everyone else in the audience. Jin tried calling and sending texts. Nothing was going through.

“Hyung, what’s going on? I didn’t miss school for this!” Jungkook asked.

“I honestly don’t know. What the hell, Hoseok?!” Jin cursed.

"Hold on, they're about to say something," said Namjoon.

“Jung Hoseok,” the representative spoke again as the crowd died down, “was filed as a missing person since last night.”

In that moment, Jin was unable to hear any more. His breathing grew heavier, and his heart was beating faster.

“Hoseok…” he chanted. 

“Hyung, calm down,” Jungkook rubbed his shoulder in comfort, noticing his distress.

Jin was thinking about the texts from last night. _Those weren’t just random numbers that Hoseok sent. They meant something._

Had he responded to the texts or even call Hoseok in time, he maybe wouldn’t have disappeared. But there was no time for Jin to put himself down. He scrolled through the texts to find the numbers and ran out of the press conference, ignoring Jungkook and Namjoon calling out to him from inside.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jin found himself in front of Hoseok’s apartment. The key to get inside required 4 numerical digits.  
And that was what gave Jin the idea to refer back to Hoseok’s text. He pressed the numbers “3094” on the keypad. Lo and behold, the door unlocked with a click and a green signal.

Jin slowly opened the door to peek inside. No one was around. When he turned on the lights, he was horrified to see the apartment in such a messy state. Research papers were all over, glasses were shattered, and pieces of clothing were scattered all over.

Jin carefully made his way into Hoseok’s study in hopes of finding out where the next digits were supposed to go  
He inspected the art and the walls to see if there were any vaults, but nothing was there. He checked the floorboards, but there was still no luck with that. Finally, he checked Hoseok’s wooden desk. He noticed ancient carvings below the desk itself. He inspected the drawers, seeing carvings of numbers from 0-9 at the bottom of each drawer, totaling 6 drawers across the large desk.

This was essentially a puzzle inside of a desk.

Jin laid down on the floor to inspect the desk. He looked back at the numbers and slid each drawer accordingly. “913304:" The last digits in the text.

A clicking sound came from the side of the desk. A rectangular shaped wooden piece popped out, and Jin pushed on it. Another one popped out, followed by another push. A final one, a final push.

Finally…

A box appeared from the side of the desk.

Jin took it out and opened it. A shiny red jewel just about the size of his palm was inside.  
“The Philosopher’s Stone,” Jin exhaled.

At the side of the stone was a yellow note. Jin took it out to read it.

_“Jin-hyung. If you see this, protect it with your life. -J H.”_

“Hoseok,” Jin whimpered, “what happened to you?”

_-fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be blunt here but I deadass referenced National Treasure in this story with the desk LOOL. Anyway, this chappy was some more background info, but trust me itll get juicy soon :)
> 
> hope ya likeyyyy dont forget to leave feedback or even kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now back to the present year (2044). New characters are introduced.  
> ENTER Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi

The young man stormed into the CEO’s office of JR Entertainment, furious about the recent news with him ‘dating’ some star. He waved the magazine in the woman’s face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re making me ‘date’ this woman?” He asked the CEO, repeatedly pointing at the photos of him and the other idol on the magazine.

The woman put down her cup of coffee and looked straight into the man’s eyes, keeping her composure.

“Kim Taehyung. This is necessary for you to move up within the ranks,” she said. “This woman has the looks, popularity, wealth - what more could you ask for?”

He slammed her desk with both hands and leaned closer to her face, her eyes widened in fear by his demeanor.

“I refuse to be under someone else’s wing to get the attention,” Taehyung hissed.

“T-then what do you expect me to do?” She asked, stuttering in between her words.

Taehyung stayed silent for a second and turned around to look at his manager. Both of them smiled, showing that their thoughts aligned. Taehyung looked back at the frightened woman before him, this time with a menacing look on his face. His eyes looked straight into hers. Those alone felt like they were piercing her body.

“Call KBN and set up an interview with them. I have some things to say.”

* * *

 

Taehyung and his manager walked out of the office with a feeling of accomplishment for standing up against that poor excuse of a CEO. She wasn’t even able to hold her ground. It was almost as if Taehyung was in charge of the company for a split second, but for the sake of her dignity, he didn’t feel like taking over her position.

“KBN, hm? Nice choice,” Taehyung’s manager smirked.

“It’s the best television news network in South Korea, so it’ll get our message across. Don’t you think, Mr. Manager Yoongi?” Taehyung turned to face Yoongi, beaming his signature rectangular smile and exposing his shiny teeth.

“Whatever,” Yoongi flicked his hand, gesturing him to keep walking.

Taehyung pouted. “You’re no fun. Speaking of fun, should we hit the club tonight? We can get a lot of women…” he trailed off.

Yoongi looked at Taehyung, noticing him looking back from the corner of his eyes.  
“…or men, in your case,” Taehyung finished. “I mean, I like men too. After all, I'm always up for anything that's against religion. Sex before marriage, drinking, you know."

Yoongi stayed silent as he continued to listen to Taehyung.

“But women are a bit more pleasurable. Their moans when I torture them--ah, it just…sounds so nice. And the way they get down on-“

“Stop. I get it. We’ve been there,” Yoongi interrupted him. “And I like women too. You’re overthinking it.”

“You dare interrupt your demon senior? Me?” Taehyung asked, putting his hand on his chest to try and look offended. Taehyung always joked around and showed his childish side to everyone whenever he had the chance. His serious side, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m your fucking big brother. If you kept going like that, you would’ve gotten those stupid erections,” Yoongi flicked Taehyung’s head. “Also, shouldn’t you be calling me ‘hyung’?”

“Tsk, whatever, I’m royalty. Anyway, we need to go for my photo-shoot,” said Taehyung as he put on his shades. He held the door for Yoongi and looked at him with amusement.

“Come on then, _hyung_.”

* * *

 

Yoongi lazily watched Taehyung as he was doing some poses for the shoot. Taehyung kept winking at Yoongi in between as jokes.

“Ah, apparently some seniors from a high school nearby are on a field trip to get some experience,” a woman behind Yoongi mumbled to someone.

At the right moment, Yoongi noticed a group of high school students coming by to watch Taehyung’s shoot. They all look at him in awe, and naturally Taehyung shows off some more for them to enjoy.

“Jungkook!” Some boys called out to someone. Yoongi flinched when he saw him join in with the group of high schoolers after looking around. His round eyes, innocent figure, and cheeky smile intrigued Yoongi somehow, but he kept himself calm on the outside. He looked back at Taehyung and noticed Tae looking right at him with a smirk on his face.

He caught Yoongi red-handed.

* * *

 

“I saw the way you were looking at that boy,” said Taehyung in the van while Yoongi was driving. “Jungkook, was it?”

“Shut up, I was just looking around,” Yoongi quickly defended himself.

“Aww, and he was just in his senior year of high school,” Taehyung ignored him. “I mean, it can still work between you two. Age doesn’t exist in our world.”

“I told you it’s nothing like that,” Yoongi insisted.

Taehyung huffed. “Suit yourself, you little demon.”

“You’re fucking Satan.”

“Now that, I won’t deny. It’s a fact.”

Yoongi sighed and stretched his neck.

“Let’s just go to the club. We need to loosen up,” Taehyung ordered.

* * *

 

Later after the club, the brothers gathered a good selection of people to spend the night with in a hotel they booked.

All these women around Yoongi and Taehyung asked for more pleasure, more touch, more everything from them. Naturally, Taehyung was into it and continued to suck, kiss, and taste them in all the right areas of their bodies. Yoongi wasn’t feeling it as much after the first couple women he indulged himself in. He wanted something more. Something out of the ordinary.

At the right time, some men walked in with the snap of Taehyung’s fingers. Taehyung rubbed Yoongi’s shoulder and looked at the men with him.

“A great selection in my opinion. I brought them in just for you. Remember to share,” Taehyung winked and bent back down in response to the women beneath him pulling on his arms.

Yoongi felt his chest burning, his eyes turned completely black as lust consumed him entirely. He took the pleasure of all men around him as they touched his body in all the right areas. Yoongi leaned back against the bed as they did their work, putting him in a long-lasting state of euphoria. _( **A/N:** no reference intended lolol)_

He imagined that boy from the studio. That beautiful and innocent boy named Jungkook. In his mind, he saw him please Yoongi, kiss him, suck him, and taste him in every way possible. He imagined the sweet and succulent cries coming out of Jungkook’s mouth as Yoongi thrusts into him with force, spit flying around that he would not be able to swallow. And it ends with a rough and passionate kiss which he imagined would taste of salty sweat, spit, and cum combined. Yoongi panted heavily after finally reaching his climax. With a final groan, he collapsed onto the bed and turned his head, seeing Taehyung approach him. 

Taehyung gave him a sinister smile, his eyes turned black as he approached him. Grabbing Yoongi’s hair, he forcefully raised his head and caressed his cheek, making Yoongi wince. In that moment, he knew that Taehyung wasn’t in his human form anymore. His hand was gradually turning into a black colour with repulsively long nails as it traced Yoongi’s face. He was always powerful when in the state of sexual arousal.

“When we get that Philosopher’s stone, Jungkook can be yours and his brother will be mine. For now…” Taehyung paused and sucked on Yoongi’s neck, hearing a light moan from him and successfully leaving his mark to give him strength.

“Just enjoy the full course meal we have right here.”

Whenever Taehyung became serious, the world bent the knee before him every single time. No matter what, he had his way of getting what he desired the most. He always thought that getting the Philosopher’s stone would be like taking candy from a baby; he always thought that it was a simple mission.

And he planned to get it, no matter what.

Yoongi’s hickey mark on his neck glowed a bright red. They both turned in sync to face the selection looking back at them. Their eyes turned black once more, and the room started to shake. They all shrieked and attempted to leave the room, but the doors did not budge. Yoongi and Taehyung turned into their true selves in the end, consuming them all entirely for themselves. The screaming finally died down after a minute.

And so, their lustful night turned into a bloodbath.

_-fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah I honestly have no words for this chapter. Um. I kept getting hot flashes as I wrote it (this is my first time writing MxM smut k)
> 
> BUT I KINDA HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT SNEAK PEAK OF YOONKOOK AHAHAHAHAHAH dont forget to leave kudos if you liked it <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Jin and Jungkook sat down together to have some breakfast. Jungkook turned on the TV to see the latest morning news.

_“We return to you with breaking news: 3 men and 5 women have been reported missing last night from relatives who called in. They were last seen in K &L nightclub according to some staff…”_

“Whoa, this is like the 3rd missing case this month, and it’s the middle of January,” Jungkook muffled as he was watching the news and stuffing himself with some Rice Krispies cereal.

“3rd time, huh?” Jin said.

“Yeah, and they were always at local nightclubs. Police are always around these days, but they still haven’t identified any suspects,” said Jungkook.

“Interesting how you know all this more than your math at school,” Jin raised a brow.

Jungkook shrugged. “I’m already a top student, hyung. Sue me.”

“You little—” but before Jin was about to scold him, Jungkook pushed the chair back and got off, swinging his school-bag around his shoulder.

“Have fun at work, hyung,” Jungkook stuck out his tongue and ran out the door.

“…brat,” Jin chuckled.

* * *

 

After going through countless meetings and documents, Jin walked into the administrative building at the end of the day. As always, he greeted his staff along the way to his office.

“Mr. Kim, you have a guest,” said the receptionist and opened the office door for him. Kim Namjoon was sitting on the lounge chairs with his legs crossed. He turned his attention to the door opening, smiling at Seokjin.

“Hyung!” Namjoon exclaimed.

“Good afternoon to you too, barging in like this and all,” Seokjin joked around and sent his staff out of the office.

“I just wanted to see my old friend and business partner-slash-rival, is that too much to ask? Namjoon asked, pretending to look offended.

“You’ve already seen me at the opening of my brand new massive art gallery in Seoul. Isn’t that enough?” Seokjin boasted and gave him a smug look.

“Tsk, easy with the bragging. I’m actually here for something else,” he started to get serious.

Seokjin sat down across from him and leaned back. “What is it?”

“Hoseok,” said Namjoon. “Jung Hoseok.”

Seokjin heaved a sigh after hearing that name once more, but not in a happier way. “And?”

Namjoon took out a cell phone from his pocket, but it wasn’t his.

“As I’m still looking into Hoseok’s disappearance like you, I managed to find Hoseok’s friend in Paris. You know, the one who knows dead languages,” Namjoon whispered. “And…the guy found this.”

“A phone? It’s not even Hoseok’s-“

“Hold on,” Namjoon interrupted and unlocked the phone. He presented it back to Jin once more, showing a recording; A security camera recording of some sort. Jin put on his glasses and took the phone in his hands.

The video played, showing Hoseok and the back of his translator friend in an office; it was most likely Hoseok’s temporary home in Paris somewhere.  
  
**In the Video**

_**Hoseok:** the deal is already set and done, I can’t reverse it._

_**Friend** : Why not? Hoseok, your father is not well. He can’t do this-_

_**Hoseok** : He found out and threatened me. I had no choice but to sign it with him included._

_**Friend** : Was he the only one?_

_**Hoseok** : No… there were other people in this meeting._

_**Friend** : Others? Why was this not confidential? You KNOW what you did isn’t safe-“_

_**Hoseok** : You don’t think I know that?! I had to otherwise-_

_The audio cuts off._

_**Friend** : This is bad. If more people are involved, they’ll be in danger._

_**Hoseok** : Then let’s hope that no one else does get involved._  


_ **End of Video** _

“That’s it?!” Jin asked.

“The camera just stopped recording at that moment apparently. I even checked it for myself and I found nothing else besides this clip,” Namjoon said.

“Are you sure that friend wasn’t lying?”

“He was really close to Hoseok during his time in France. He helped him find the stone after all.”

“Are we able to meet him somehow? Maybe to know how Hoseok was behaving while he was away from Korea?”

Namjoon shook his head. “He preferred to keep himself anonymous whenever I wanted to talk to him. He sent this phone by airmail, but there was no stamp of his return address.”

Jin slowly nodded and kept his head down, questioning what these two were saying in the video. “A confidential deal? What kind of deal?”

“I’m not sure, but it seems like Hoseok’s dad was involved,” said Namjoon.

“What also bothers me is that in that same week of Hoseok’s disappearance, your parents died along with Hoseok’s father,” he added.

Seokjin flinched, his eyebrows furrowed a little. “You think my parents were involved?”

“I’m not accusing anyone. I‘m just saying that it doesn’t seem like a coincidence,” Namjoon raised his hands up to defend himself.

Seokjin took off his glasses and rubbed his face. Namjoon was right: it did seem very suspicious.

“I’m sorry,” Seokjin mumbled. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

Namjoon gave him a small smile and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. “Don’t sweat it. I should’ve been careful with what I was saying.”

They talked some more until they found themselves in the front foyer. All the employees’ eyes were glued onto the wall mounted TV screens. Namjoon and Seokjin also looked to see what was going on.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, at SKI Private School**

Jungkook was sat beside his close friends, Sung-Jae, Hae-Soo, and Soo-Young when the bell rang for class.

“Jungkookie, wanna go for karaoke with us after class?” Soo-Young asked.

Jungkook beamed. “Yes! I’m down.”

“Quiet, everyone. And when I mean everyone, I mean Jungkook only,” the teacher at the front of the class teased him, the class roaring with laughter.

“We have a new classmate joining us in class 4F today!” The teacher said. “Come on in.”

Everyone grew silent as the new boy walked in and faced the class beside their teacher.

The class stared at him in awe with his unusual appearance, considering the fact that dyed hair and piercings weren’t allowed in a school environment. He had hair as white as snow; a gaze so cold, yet so appealing; a smirk so devious, yet so captivating. He looked like the rebellious type, but according to the teacher, he was a top student. Everyone envied him.

At the same time, everyone laughed a little at his height.

“Nice to meet you all. My name is Min Yoon Gi and I will be finishing my high school year with you all,” the boy bowed. “I’m actually under an entertainment label, which is the reason why I look the way I do.”

The class was amazed by him and started talking amongst each other.  
“An entertainment label?” “He looks so cool!” “Does he sing or dance?” “I wish I can dye my hair like that.”

“Settle down!” The teacher slammed his papers on the podium to direct everyone’s attention back to the front. “Now Yoongi, you can go sit…” the teacher pointed to a seat at the back, “beside Jeon Jungkook, the boy with the black hair and cheeky looking attitude.”

“Cheeky?” Jungkook pouted, the class laughing once more, all except for Yoongi as he went straight to his seat beside Jungkook.

“Hi,” Jungkook greeted him formally.

“Hey,” Yoongi said in response with no formality whatsoever, looking at Jungkook dead in the eyes with that cold gaze.

Jungkook flinched a little and turned to the front, his lips pursed as it felt dry.

_He’s…intimidating._

* * *

 

After school, everyone was buried in their cellphones and talking about an interview of some sort.

“Guys! You need to look at this!” Sung Jae rushed to Jungkook’s group with his cell phone. “V just did an interview with KBN!”

“V? As in that Kim Taehyung guy? The model or whatever?” Soo-Young asked.

“Aye, be careful with what you say. He’s my idol,” Sung-Jae defended.

“What about him?”

“Look!” Sung-Jae forwarded the video to the part where the interview began.

_ **In the Video** _

_“Mr. Kim Taehyung!"The reporter greeted him with excitement in her voice. "Your popularity has sky-rocketed ever since you shot your recent drama. Isn’t it overwhelming for you sometimes?”_

_“Well, yes of course,” Taehyung responded. “But my fans have been getting me through each day. I’m so glad that I have their support. It keeps me going.”_

_“That’s amazing to hear. Taehyung, there were rumors going around about you dating a certain woman? Can you confirm it with us?” The reporter asked._

_“Those are false rumors, of course. Although I have no girlfriend at the moment, I’ve been more occupied with my work and something else at the side,” he said._

_“Something else you say? May I ask what that is?” The reporter urged him for answers, but Taehyung didn’t seem to be bothered by how nosy the questions were. In fact, Jungkook thought that it was like he wanted this to happen._

_“Well…” Taehyung paused and looked into the camera with a boxy smile._

_“I’m trying to find the Philosopher’s Stone!”_

_The reporter stayed silent and chuckled nervously._  


_ **Sung-Jae paused the video** _

“The Philosopher’s Stone?!” Hae-Soo exclaimed. “That thing that makes people live forever?”

“Yes! Everyone’s talking about it now,” Sung-Jae said. “It’s trending worldwide on Twitter, Facebook, you name it.”

Jungkook’s teeth were clenched together and his fists were balled up. It was official: the rumors of the stone were back, which would probably include information about a certain missing history professor. “Hyung…” Jungkook whispered, knowing that Jin would see the news as well.

At the corner of Jungkook’s eye, he saw Min Yoongi smirking at him just before he was about to leave the school grounds. His heart dropped as he watched him walk away, nervous with the way he left such an impression that only Jungkook was able to see.

_That guy…_

_-fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOONKOOK IS RISINGGG YALLLLLLLLLLLL ITS ALIIIIIIVEEEEEEUHHHHHHH


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was growing rather impatient to release it tomorrow since I had so many chapters ready to go, so I thought I'd release it a day early. My system was that I would release a chapter every other day, but I guess this was an exception haha.
> 
> btw a fun fact about jungkook's friends: they're kpop idols I just picked out.
> 
> Park Soo Young: Joy from Red Velvet  
> Yook Sung Jae: Sung Jae from BTOB  
> Kim Hae-Soo: IU (using her protagonist name from her historical drama "Scarlet Heart Ryeo" bc i like the name)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jin and Namjoon were in a trance as they watched the interview on the TV screens.

“Kim Taehyung?” Jin asked.

“He’s a big star under JR Entertainment. He just finished a romance drama recently,” said Namjoon. “Everyone loves him.”

The TV interrupted their train of thoughts and they continued listening to the broadcast.

“ _Although I have no girlfriend at the moment, I’ve been more occupied with my work and something else at the side,” Taehyung said in the interview._

_“Something else you say? May I ask what that is?” The reporter asked._

_“Well…” Taehyung paused and looked into the camera._

Seokjin had a really bad feeling about him.

_“I’m trying to find the Philosopher’s Stone!” Taehyung answered with much enthusiasm in his voice, almost sounding like a child._

Everyone in front of Jin and Namjoon was murmuring to one another, both confused and excited.  
“The Philosopher’s Stone?” “Why would he want that?” “Isn’t that a myth?” “He’s so funny!”

Seokjin felt his blood boil, but not from anger. “Everyone get back to work!” he shouted to the crowd, making everyone jump when they saw him.

“Although there’s 10 minutes left of work, we need to close up and finalize everything,” Seokjin ordered. “If you want to go home on time, I suggest you all start right now.”

With that, everyone scrambled to their designated location to close, nervous to see their CEO being so unusually demanding and terrifying.

“Seokjin?” Namjoon asked, wondering if he was ok.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Seokjin sighed. “You should go too. It’s the weekend now.”

Namjoon stayed silent. Instead of leaving, he playfully wrapped his arm around Seokjin’s neck.

“Yah!” Seokjin yelped as he was under Namjoon’s grasp.

“You need a drink, hyung! It’s on me!” Namjoon smirked and walked out of the building with him, all eyes were on them as Jin bickered.

* * *

 

Jungkook was buried in his phone, sending numerous texts to Seokjin. He was walking to the karaoke place with his friends, but this whole situation had him thinking about everything _but_ karaoke.

 _“Hyung, you saw the news, didn’t you?”_  
_“You ok?”_  
_“Text or call me when you see this.”_

“Jungkook-ah!” Sung-Jae slapped his back, making him jump. “Why do you look so worried?”

“Worried? I’m not worried,” Jungkook responded quickly.

“Aish, when you’re hiding something, it’s really obvious,” said Hae-Soo.

“I’m not,” he mumbled in a lower tone.

“Oh!” Soo-Young pointed at something in front of her.

“What?” Said Sung Jae and followed in her direction. “Oh! The new guy?”

Jungkook flinched and looked up from his phone, seeing Yoongi turning around to face the group, his bag was slinging over his shoulder like what you would see in an anime.

“Hi,” he greeted them and glanced at Jungkook. Jungkook quickly averted his gaze before they even made eye contact.

“Hey! Are you on your way home?” Soo-Young asked.

“Yep.”

“Well we’re going to a karaoke place nearby. Wanna join us?” Sung-Jae asked.

Yoongi hummed, his eyes flickering from the ground to their faces. “Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

Everyone except for Jungkook was cheering in excitement. They all introduced themselves and Jungkook reluctantly had to do the same.

“Jeon Jungkook,” he stuck out his hand to Yoongi.

“Min Yoongi,” he shook his hand in response. He had a firm grasp, like he wasn’t going to let go. Hell, Jungkook wasn’t even able to escape Yoongi’s grip. After a couple seconds he did let go of his hand, and Jungkook’s breathing pattern went back to normal.

He couldn’t stand this guy for some reason; it was almost as if Yoongi was speaking with his body and face language more than what came out of his mouth. Granted it was only a handshake and a couple glances, but something felt off about him. And Jungkook was never one to be judgemental of others.

Regardless, he decided to brush it off on the way to karaoke, hoping that his gut had been wrong the entire time.

* * *

 

Yoongi was amused by Jungkook’s pale face whenever he looked at him. He wanted Jungkook to be scared and feel like he was being cornered by Yoongi. He wanted to bring the dominant side in himself out to play with him: a boy so obviously and utterly submissive.

Yoongi had been in front of Jungkook’s group the entire time on purpose after making a head start home. He had heard plans from his group about karaoke, which led him to come up with a plan to join them on their little play date.

On the way, Yoongi noticed Jungkook’s quiet nature whenever he was involved with his friends. It was obvious that Jungkook was uncomfortable with his sudden appearance, so Yoongi decided to brush up on him a little.

“So Jungkook! Do you sing?” Yoongi asked with enthusiasm, the change of tone clearly threw Jungkook off a little.

“Yeah, a bit,” Jungkook replied back, flashing a small smile.

“Jungkook’s too humble for his own good; he can actually sing very well,” Sung-Jae kept praising him, making Jungkook’s ears turn red.

“I’d like to hear it when we get there,” said Yoongi and gave him a small smile of encouragement. Jungkook nodded in response and faced forward.

 _After all,_ Yoongi thought, _the closer I get to you, the more I can do._

* * *

 

At the karaoke place, Jungkook had finished performing ‘If You’ by BigBang, his main go-to song for whenever he wanted to perform. Everyone had clapped including Yoongi.

“Ah, you always sing this song,” Soo-Young whined, her hand supporting her head to keep it up. “But it was really nice as always.”

Jungkook smiled big. “Who’s next?”

“Me,” Yoongi immediately stood up from the couch and approached him. Taking the microphone from Jungkook’s hand, he glanced for one last time and went to the TV to change songs. Jungkook gulped and quickly sat down beside Sung-Jae, his knees were locked together and back was straight.

“A…rap song?” Hae-Soo asked.

“That’s pretty litty,” said Sung-Jae.

“Don’t say that again or I’ll obliterate you,” Soo-Young hissed, and Sung-Jae had his hands up as a joke for defense.

Yoongi started to rap and they were all immediately blown away by his talent, especially Jungkook. His voice was usually gravelly, yet in his rapping, the pitch was oddly higher. It occasionally fluctuated from low to high sounds, and that was a very effective way to express the true nature and feelings that the song intended to express. He was perfectly in sync with the background music with no mistakes whatsoever. In fact, the background music was ignored entirely and they only heard Yoongi’s voice. Indeed his performance was exceptional, and further proved that he belonged in the entertainment field.

The room grew silent as the music ended. Yoongi turned around to face the group, seeing everyone gape at him in response.

“No wonder you’re with an entertainment label,” Sung-Jae whispered.

They all cheered for him and even went up to him for a hug. Jungkook was still sitting in his seat, stupefied and unable to even move. Eventually, Jungkook joined in and smiled at Yoongi. He looked back at Jungkook with a puzzled look.

“That was incredible.”

* * *

  
  
After karaoke and dinner, they all parted ways to go home. Jungkook had gotten much more comfortable as they talked over dinner. Before he left, Yoongi had stopped him to talk for a second.

“You’re an amazing singer by the way,” Yoongi complimented.

Jungkook scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment. “Thank you, Yoongi.”

“Say I was wondering,” Yoongi wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s neck, surprising him a little. “Did you ever get lessons? Or are you self-taught?”

“Self-taught,” Jungkook replied with a calm tone, although he winced a little from the sudden pang of pain on the side of his neck, which he thought was an occasional nerve attack.

“Ah. Maybe you can teach me sometime,” Yoongi smiled and freed Jungkook from his grasp. “Well, have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too,” said Jungkook and watched Yoongi take his leave.

 _He might not so bad after all,_ Jungkook thought. Stupid Jungkook, _why do you always jump to conclusions?_

* * *

 

Yoongi chuckled to himself as he walked back home, happy with the progress he made. In fact, his progress was a lot quicker than he had anticipated.

After all, he didn’t expect to inject a miniscule GPS tracker on Jungkook’s neck so soon.

_-fin_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not seem much, but im so darn grateful for the support. 29 kudos alone really makes me happy and fuzzy inside that 29 people and possibly others reading the story actually like the plot like damn???????? Thank you very much!
> 
> I may come up with another story (possibly a short) at the side, so maybeeee look out for it I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, let chapter 6 begin!!!

Jin was sitting on the sofa that night with a full glass of wine, which was much more than his usual intake. Even after drinking with Namjoon, it wasn’t enough for him to forget.

The front door unlocked with a small beep and Jungkook peeked inside, seeing Jin absently starting at the wall in front of him. It wasn’t until Jungkook said “I’m home” that Jin actually turned his head and noticed Jungkook's presense. 

“Ah, welcome back,” he said in a croaking voice and set his glass down on the coffee table. To Jungkook, he looked and sounded exhausted; his dark circles were visible and it looked like he was suffering from malnutrition.

Jungkook knew that he was going to be like this, so he showed Jin some plastic bags in his hands with takeout inside. “Don’t get up. I’ll heat up the takeout for you to eat.”

Jin didn’t fight back, nor did he have the strength to. Jungkook prepared everything for him and set it on the coffee table. Finally, he took his wine away.

“Yah,” said Jin in a passive tone. Jungkook presented him with a glass of cold lemon water instead to help with digestion, and Jin took it.

“Thank you little bro,” Jin said as his meek nature forced him to give in.

“No worries at all. So…let’s watch a movie!” Jungkook said. “Or even a show. Maybe ‘The Office?’ or we could play a traditional card game or board game.”

Jin raised a brow. “You don’t seem so concerned. Did you hear about-“

“Yes, yes I did,” Jungkook interrupted him before he could finish. “But I think for now we should take it easy. You, especially, need to rest; panicking won’t do you any good.”

Jin stayed silent.

“Eat. Stuff yourself. You like food,” Jungkook ushered him to try the takeout. Eventually, Jin loosened up enough for them to watch an episode of their favourite show before going to bed.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed and the search for the stone was still trending worldwide. Fans of Kim Taehyung wouldn’t stop tweeting or posting about it.

Taehyung was sat in his apartment one morning, smirking at all the tweets that he had been scrolling through for the last half hour. This even increased his popularity as numerous TV networks and companies were reaching out to him for promotions, dramas, and so much more.

“You’re awfully happy this morning,” Yoongi said as he came around from his room to the kitchen for some coffee.

“Why wouldn’t I be? The stone is trending everywhere,” Taehyung replied, not looking away from the phone.

“Now that I think about it,” Yoongi paused as he sat down. “What was the point exactly to make it trend when you already know about the location of the stone?”

Taehyung shrugged. “For fun.”

“For fun…”

“And to scare Seokjin. Also...”

Taehyung paused, his lips pursed. “I’m not entirely sure if it’s with him.”

Yoongi’s head shot forward, a stupefied expression appeared on his face. He closed his eyes to try and take in what Taehyung said.

“So,” he shook his finger in the air and rested his forehead on his balled up fist, “you’re telling me that you don’t really truly know about the stone’s whereabouts?”

“Yes…so by making it trend, it can help if Seokjin is not in possession,” said Taehyung.

“Hm,” Yoongi hummed. “What made you think of Seokjin in the first place?”

“Well, Jung Hoseok was known to be close friends with Kim Seokjin and that other guy…Kim Namjoon, I think. Their names were all over the news during Hoseok’s disappearance, stating that they were close friends,” Taehyung stated the facts.

“So you think that one of them is in possession of the stone for the sake of Jung Hoseok,” Yoongi concluded. “Shouldn’t we keep a close eye on Kim Namjoon as well?”

Taehyung nodded. “Yeah, I haven’t gotten that far with the plan for him. I was too focused on Seokjin more just because of his handsome face. I can’t believe he’s not even married yet.”

Yoongi was done with Taehyung at this point, not knowing whether to take him seriously anymore.

“Anyway, we need to focus on Seokjin for now. And in your case, feel free to play with his brother as you are doing so right now. But remember the task at hand,” Taehyung reminded Yoongi.

With a nonchalant shrug, Yoongi nodded and went back to his room with the coffee in hand.

Suddenly, Taehyung winced from the pain throbbing in his head out of nowhere. Images flashed in his mind, but in the end, he wasn’t sure what he saw. He was never sure of what he had seen, as a matter of fact.

This wasn’t a one-time headache, but a long lasting migraine that had stuck with him for the last two years. He kept his pained grunts silent, hoping that Yoongi did not hear him. He wanted him to stay out of the way.

Taehyung heaved a long and shaky sigh, trying to recover from his usual episode.

Again? Why?

* * *

 

Seokjin found himself buried in archives one afternoon from Hoseok’s office. Namjoon had taken all of his archives with permission from the officers once the case had closed, which was how Jin managed to get them. On his breaks, he would immerse himself back into the Jung Hoseok disappearance case to find clues. The police never had any evidence of his whereabouts and just labeled him as a missing person; just like that, the case ended.

Book after book, he grew tired of searching for clues. With a loud huff, he flopped against the couch. As he was absently staring at the stack of books he didn’t go through yet, something was sticking out in the middle of the pile. He lazily tilted his head to the side to look before he collected himself to get up and see the mysterious paper.

Pulling it out, the first thing he saw was the title in large print.

“’Flamel’s Deal?’” Jin whispered.

He also noticed the date, dating it back to 2 years ago. Funny enough, a couple days before Hoseok disappeared.

At the bottom of the page were signatures in 4 rectangular boxes.

_The signatures were made by Jung Hoseok, Hoseok’s dad and…_

Before Jin could read the last few, someone barged into the office, making him jump in his seat.

“Sorry sir. You have a vis-” the receptionist was interrupted by the man who barged in.

“Namjoon? What are you doing here?” Jin asked.

“You need to see something. It’s urgent,” said Namjoon.

Jin let the receptionist go and closed the doors, gesturing Namjoon to sit down.

“I was going through some of the documents I had left from Hobi’s office that I wanted to give to you since you were looking around,” Namjoon panted heavily like he was running a marathon. “And I found this.”

Namjoon gave the piece of paper to Jin. He took in his hand, seeing the familiarity.

“Oh, it’s the same document I was just looking at,” said Jin. Namjoon gave him a questionable look in response, surprised by his reaction.

“I have the same one here,” Jin showed him the document he was just looking at.

“Did you read the full list of signatures?” Namjoon said gently.

“I almost did,” said Jin as he scanned the signature boxes, “but you barged in and-“

Jin stopped talking when he found something new. Something he never thought he would have seen. His eyes flickered back and forth at both documents to confirm its legitimacy, and they were the exact same, with the exact same writing and signatures.

“Jin…” Namjoon said lightly, squeezing his shoulder to comfort him.

“I don’t…I don’t understand,” Jin’s voice cracked.

The last two signatures belonged to Jungkook and Jin’s parents.

_-fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, i hope you kinda enjoy. This is more of a discovery chapter, but i promiseeee that the juicy content is comin. sooner than you think :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  SO.  
> UH.  
> first of all thanks for 41 kudos im quite happy! The number grew really quickly :)  
> and um...  
> i hope you enjoy? I guess...

Jungkook was home alone that Monday night. He was finally having his spring break, so he had nothing much to do except supervise Jin’s art galleries for the day. As he was on the couch playing Overwatch, his phone vibrated.

_**Jin** : Might not be home anytime soon. Eat something._

“Is hyung ok?” He looked at the text with concern.

 _ **Jungkook:** You sure?_  
_**Jin:** Yeah, trust me. I might actually stay over at Namjoon’s place tonight._  
_**Jungkook** : Ok, have fun. Eat something._

He put his phone away and continued playing. This time, a call came to his phone, showing Yoongi’s annoyed face on the caller id icon.

Jungkook had been close with Yoongi since the day they went out for karaoke. They had so much in common, and they even made some music together with Yoongi’s amazing piano playing and producing skills on various music programs. He was pretty much a part of his friend-group, if anything, a tad bit closer to Jungkook than the others.

“Ajussi!” Jungkook answered the phone.

“Yah, I’m older than you by a couple months,” Yoongi snapped. “What are you doing right now? I’m coming over.”

“I’m-” Jungkook tried to answer, but Yoongi hung up immediately

Jungkook had the place to himself anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal to have some friends over.  
He then realized that Yoongi was coming over for the very first time, and that made Jungkook feel a little bubbly inside. He tried to make the place look good, even though Jin’s wicked cleaning skills already had the place spick and span ahead of time.

After 15 minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a smiling Yoongi with a bag of Chinese takeout in his hand. “Thought you were hungry,” he said and walked in.

“How did you know…?” Jungkook trailed off as he watched Yoongi walk in with the food, setting it up on the coffee table. It was like Yoongi already claimed the place as his second home, and Jungkook didn’t mind that.

They played some Overwatch together while eating their food. Jungkook passed Yoongi some beer at the side and the two of them felt a bit tipsy afterwards. Just in case, Jungkook put the rest of the drinks away from his view. He didn’t want Yoongi to see him drunk.

The two of them talked about the stupidest things in their tipsy state, talking about the latest news, things at school, and so much more.

“I got confessed to in the school halls recently,” Yoongi chuckled. “By a girl.”

“Oh nice! You guys going out?” Jungkook asked.

“No. I rejected her,” he laughed. “You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like women, Jungkook,” Yoongi smirked and looked directly at him.

Jungkook, being the clueless guy he was, asked about his sexual orientation. “Oh really? Are you Asexual? Or-“

“No,” Yoongi said sternly this time, his tipsy state completely disappeared. “Say, you need more beer,” and Yoongi passed it to him.

“N-no, I’m fine-

“Drink! Loosen up. See?” Yoongi drank some, showing that he was still drinking. “Go on, have more.”

Jungkook reluctantly drank more as Yoongi demanded.

* * *

 

“Perfect,” Yoongi mumbled to himself.

Jungkook was finally in that perfect state between being tipsy and being drunk, as Yoongi intended; he would still remember what he does and says by the next day. Yoongi had stopped drinking after a certain point, but pretended that he was in the same state as Jungkook so that he wouldn’t have stopped drinking. This was easier for him to take advantage.

“Jungkook, want the answer to your question?” Yoongi asked.

“My question,” Jungkook slurred a little. “What question?”

“On why I don’t like women?” Yoongi approached Jungkook slowly.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Jungkook said, still not in the right state of mind.

With a meek expression, Yoongi put his hands on both sides of Jungkook’s head, cornering him and blocking his escape routes. Inching closer to his face, he beamed at him with a devilish smile.

“That’s because I like men,” Yoongi announced in an ‘as-a-matter-of-fact’ voice.

“Oh…”Jungkook mumbled, clearly didn’t let it sink in yet. “Wait… OH-”

Jungkook stopped as Yoongi put his forehead against his. Jungkook looked at his lips and back in his eyes. He realized something with the look he was giving.

It was the same one Yoongi gave him the day they met.

* * *

 

**(A/N: I warned yall that there's smut so if you have a problem with it, you can stop reading at this point as it doesn't give out important info besides...the fact that they have sex. <3 thank you!)**

Yoongi finally began his work; he roughly kissed Jungkook’s lips to start, the lips he wanted to taste since the day he saw him at the studio.  
Jungkook squeaked in surprised, attempting to push him away, but Yoongi refused and got closer instead. To loosen him up, Yoongi’s hand trailed down his chest, inching closer to his waist, and then…  
One light touch of that area had Jungkook going _mad._ But Yoongi wanted it to be a lot louder and passionate.

Yoongi chuckled from his reaction, a much darker and lower voice came out as he spoke. “You’re clearly new to this.”  
Jungkook said nothing in response as he was trying to catch his breath with his eyes closed.

Yoongi’s tremendous strength ended up ripping Jungkook’s white t-shirt to shreds along with his in the process. His demonic power surged through his body, but he had good control of it so that he wouldn’t kill Jungkook.

“This isn’t right,” Jungkook panted. “We can’t-“

“ _You_ can’t do it, but _I_ can,” Yoongi growled as he straddled him, cupping his face and kissing him again to the point where he made Jungkook’s bottom lip bleed. Their kisses tasted of mint and blood combined.

A nice flavour, but not the one that Yoongi was aiming for.

“Don’t worry. You’ll like what’s coming,” Yoongi promised and unbuckled his belt. He watched Jungkook try to push him away, but he was weak all over from the alcohol. He was both aroused and amused by Jungkook even trying to fight back.

“Yoongi, why me?” Jungkook slurred with hooded eyes, his head falling back from exhaustion already.

“Because you intrigue me,” he responded and took off Jungkook’s pants, followed by his boxers. To his surprise, Jungkook’s cock was already up and ready to go. Yoongi started playing around with it, teasing a little, and sucked the tip. Yoongi wrapped his lips around the cock fully, slowly pumping in and out, then at a much faster pace. Jungkook's teeth were clenched and his hands were digging into the cushions. He was especially weak whenever Yoongi swirled his tongue around the tip.

“Hyung,” Jungkook groaned as his eyes rolled back. His hands traveled along Yoongi’s hair, defeated and taking pleasure in what he was doing to him.  
Just before Jungkook was going to reach his climax, Yoongi pulled away. Jungkook shot up and looked at him with anger, clearly pissed off by that dick move.

Yoongi wanted something in return. He didn’t want Jungkook to have all the fun.  
“Turn around,” Yoongi demanded, “and put your hands against the couch.”

Jungkook did not move at first, but Yoongi made him do so by actually flipping his body around. He was surprised by the amount of strength Yoongi even had to turn him around with such great force, but he didn’t question anything. They were way too into the moment.

Yoongi grabbed ahold of Jungkook’s waist with one hand, and stroked his dick against Jungkook’s crack with the other, earning him another light moan. He teased his tip in Jungkook’s hole several times. Then out of nowhere and without warning, Yoongi forcefully thrust into Jungkook, making him gape and breathless from the sudden movement.

Jungkook kept whining the word ‘hyung’ from his mouth, clearly happy with what he was feeling as Yoongi continuously pumped in and out; at the same time, Jungkook was touching himself for his own enjoyment so they were both feeling the same thing at the same tempo. The speed increased to the point where the sound of Yoongi’s thighs slapping against Jungkook’s butt had grown louder and faster. Their moans were sometimes in sync and sometimes not as Jungkook made more noise than him.

“Shut up,” Yoongi growled and spanked his butt-cheek hard, making Jungkook cry with delight and from the pain he was already feeling. Jungkook bit his already bleeding lip to stop moaning so loudly, but the little groans were still building up in his throat.

“I’m gonna come,” said a panting Yoongi, seeing Jungkook nodding with great delight. “Touch me, hyung,” Jungkook begged him. Yoongi pumped Jungkook’s dick at a faster tempo, almost making him cry.

With a final slow pump, they reached their climax together: the moment that made them both wordless, dizzy, and unable to think; the moment that intense pressure in their bodies finally let go, like a balloon losing air. Although an orgasm was usually brief, theirs felt like it was going to last an eternity and a half.

Yoongi’s head fell back as he stopped to catch his breath. Jungkook was quietly doing the same, his head down and his nails digging into the couch. Yoongi finally pulled out and held Jungkook from behind. They were both drenched in sweat, and cum was sliding down their legs. Jungkook made a spontaneous move on his end by turning around and pulling Yoongi in closer. He touched his already sensitive dick to taste his cum, making Yoongi stifle a low groan. They ended their night together with a passionate and long kiss, tasting of that flavour Yoongi had imagined.

It was perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...again. I have no words.  
>  (also if this didn't really live up to your smut expectations, thats because I rarely had time to practice even writing smut due to the fact that I'VE NEVER REALLY TRULY WRITTEN SMUT AHSHAAHHAHAHAHA).  
> ok but the last time I actually wrote out smut was during my 1D phase back in the day (we don't talk about that tho).
> 
> But um...i hope you enjoyed. leave kudos if you didn't yet please and thanks.  
> yeah.  
> i need god.  
> and a ton of holy water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first part of chapter 8, a new character is briefly introduced into the story.  
> He is flying into Seoul late at night.

The plane touched down after a good 13 hours as it landed on South Korean soil. Looking outside through the small plane window, the young man only saw the pitch black sky with no moonlight seeping through the clouds. 

He was welcomed by the remembrance of that day 2 years ago: the day he committed great crimes for those he loved. The day he lost someone special because of that foul creature ruining everything they worked on.

 _A pathetic fallacy. How fitting_ , he thought to himself.

After some time, he finally left business class.

* * *

 

As expected, reporters from the press were anticipating his arrival. When he stepped out of immigration, everyone was swarming around him for questions.

 _“Sir, what made you decide to come back to Korea after so long?”_  
_“Sir, are you taking over your software company once again?”_  
_“Sir, what are your thoughts on the recent technological development…”_

He ignored every question, even the most annoying ones that made him want to blow up. He made his way to the black van waiting for him outside. Taking the long drive home, he took a deep breath in.

Then out.

He was back. And he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 will come out the next day (or the day after) <3 and thank you very much for 53 kudos :).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update both this story and another one I'm working on ('22.'), which is another BTS fic. check it out whenever you can!
> 
> Anywayy enjoy <3

** Meanwhile, in Namjoon’s apartment that same night... **

Namjoon and Jin decided to further investigate the case after finding Hoseok’s contract. They took it to Namjoon’s apartment to try and put clues together.

“Ok so let’s state what we know,” said Namjoon as he read over a summary he had written. “On October 7th, 2042, Jung Hoseok was reported missing by the University of South Korea. Their press statement says that he was believed to have gone missing since the night before he was supposed to hold his press conference of the alleged Philosopher’s Stone. No clues or evidence was found to recover his body,” he stated some facts. Jin nodded and ushered him to keep going with his findings.

“A couple days after the incident, police had found the bodies of Jung Hoseok’s father and your parents in his secluded mansion. With the evidence, it was found that it was a suicide-murder by the father as he had a psychological case in the past, with many files of therapists and psychologists present in his medical record.”

“Why do you think he was feeling this way?” Jin asked.

“Rumors say that it was because of the search for the stone. He was a professor and researcher himself in his lifetime. People also say that after the death of his wife, he became mental.”

“Shit,” Jin whispered to himself.

“And now,” Namjoon concluded, “We have this contract, but it barely specifies what it is for.”

“It’s so weird. What’s the point of having a contract like that if you don’t specify its terms? It makes no sense.”

“Unless this was a brief contract of the real contract that they want to keep a secret?” Namjoon said.

“Is that even a thing?”

“You never know. For better security a contract for a contract would kind of make sense. In this case, it may be possible. “

“So you’re saying that this contract we have is fabricated?” Said Jin. “A placeholder for the real deal?”

“This is only a theory,” Namjoon reminded him. “Otherwise, why else would it be so vague? This was clearly meant for someone like you and me to look at, but we wouldn’t know the actual deal. Furthermore, if this is the same ‘confidential deal’ that was stated in the security footage we saw of Hoseok and his friend - and I strongly believe it is - they may have implemented this in for the sake of the actual contract. After all, they said in the video that they didn’t want anyone else involved.”

“You have good points there,” Jin agreed.

They look at the time to see 3am on the clock.

“The devil’s hour, Namjoon joked around.

“Stop it,” Jin frowned from the comment. “I’m gonna sleep in your guestroom. It’s too late to go home anyway.”

“Did I give you permission?” Namjoon joked.

“Did I ask?”

“Touché,” said Namjoon. “Sleep well.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Jin took a shower and went straight to work after crashing in Namjoon’s place for the night. He had much to do, so he didn’t bother retrieving a change of clothes from home.

He did his usual work; he had meetings with clients for new art pieces as well as signing approval documents for employees to go ahead with promotions or disclosure of financial activity, and so much more. He had to stop thinking about Hoseok’s case anyway; after all, he had a huge company to run.

The receptionist walked into his office as he was taking a break. Her lips were pursed, as if she was about to tell him something with great hesitance.

“I just received a call from the Seoul branch. Someone wants a tour,” she said.

“Ok, aren’t the tour-guides over there handling it?” Jin asked.

“This person doesn’t want a regular tour guide, Mr. Kim,” she shook her head.

“He actually wants you.”

Jin gave her a look of confusion. “I…don’t understand. What’s the problem?”

“This man specifically asked for you. And I must say, it is no ordinary person,” she said.

“It’s Kim Taehyung.”

* * *

 

Jin slammed the car door and gave his keys to the custodian outside for them to park. Straightening his suit, he walked in and was greeted by his employees, which was the norm for him. As he made his way to the customer service desk, he explained the situation to them.

“He’s right over there, sir,” the employee pointed off in a direction towards the paintings and Jin followed.

He approached the unnaturally red-headed man as he gazed at a certain painting - a painting of Nicolas Flamel and the stone.

The man turned around from the sound of footsteps, giving Jin a wide, cheeky smile with pursed lips. “You must be Kim Seokjin!” The red head exclaimed.

“And you must be Kim Taehyung,” Jin greeted in the same way and shook his hand. “What can I do for you?”

Taehyung hummed. “Well, I would like you to explain this painting to me,” he said.

Jin raised a brow, wondering what he was playing at. Regardless, he explained the history of Nicolas Flamel to him, the stone, and a bit of alchemy that was involved in a professional manner.

“Oh, I see,” Taehyung nodded. “So nothing new.”

“What do you mean?” Jin asked, slightly offended but he didn’t take it to heart.

“Just thought that you knew more than what the books tell us is all,” said Taehyung.

“That’s what we do: we follow the books and learn our history,” Jin snapped back with a nice tone.

“Hmm, guess so. Say, I heard you were close with that uh… what’s his name? Jung Hoseok?”

“Yes, but unfortunately I have nothing to say about Hoseok’s work at this time.”

“I understand,” Taehyung said. “And I’m very sorry about what happened,” he sincerely apologized.

“It’s quite all right. An unexpected case but life just has its ways,” Jin flashed a smile.

Taehyung nodded and looked back at the painting.

“Is there anything else you would like to know?” Jin asked.

“Yes…at this present time, where do you think the stone would be hidden?” Taehyung asked.

Jin was taken aback by the sudden question. “Well…I would assume somewhere in France, should it actually exist. It would make sense since Flamel hasn’t been anywhere else but in his home country.”

“What do you think you would do if you ever had the stone in your hands?” Taehyung asked more questions, showing interest in Jin’s answers.

Jin felt his heart racing as he asked more about the stone. To him, Taehyung seemed oddly intimidating at times, yet childish in some senses. In this case, he wasn’t sure what Taehyung was.

“Well…I wouldn’t know. A stone so powerful shouldn’t be in human hands, in my opinion,” Jin stuttered a little.

Taehyung smiled big, as if he said the right words for him to hear. “I most certainly agree. No human should possess it at all,” Taehyung said.

The tension grew between the two, until Taehyung pulled away and clapped his hands together, satisfied with the answers. He was back to his childish state.

“Ok! Now, another reason why I’m here is because of this,” Taehyung pulled out a beautifully decorated card and presented it to Jin.

“It’s the 20th anniversary of JR Entertainment at the end of the month and my CEO wanted to invite you and two other guests. After all, you are in charge of these popular art galleries,” said Taehyung.

“That’s very kind of your CEO. I’ll be sure to come if nothing conflicts,” said Seokjin.

“I hope you do! There’s going to be a ton of food, some public games, and so much more,” Taehyung beamed, showing more of his childish side. “Anyway, I really have to go now. My schedule’s pretty tight. I’ll see you at the banquet,” and with that, Taehyung walked out of the building.

Jin heaved a sigh, like he was able to breathe properly. After looking at the invitation one last time, he finally left the building and returned to his office.

* * *

 

It was 12pm by the time Jungkook woke up in bed. Taking a deep breath, he arched his back to stretch, but stopped as he felt a pang of pain coming from his lower back. In fact, everything around the lower part of his body was sore.

“Why am I feeling this way?” Jungkook slurred and made his way to the washroom for a shower, not realizing that he had no clothes on until he actually hopped into the warm water.

At that moment, he realized why. He remembered the events from last night.

“I…got fucked by Yoongi,” he said out loud to let it sink it.

“Yoongi and I…fucked,” he reworded it some more.

“Yoongi and I…had intercourse,” he reworded once again.

To put it simply in his head, he and Yoongi had sex last night and Jungkook lost his virginity.

Jungkook quickly hopped out of the shower after washing up. He checked his room to see if Yoongi was around, but he wasn’t. He then checked his phone to see if Yoongi texted; no luck there either.

“Maybe it was a dream,” Jungkook mumbled, but turned red from even thinking about it. Having sex with a woman or himself was something he never thought of, let alone having sex with a guy. He wanted to wait for the right person for this kind of moment and he wanted it to be special. Even so, his dream most definitely made him feel…something.

With a sigh of relief, he happily walked out of his room to make some breakfast.

Instead, breakfast was already on the island counter. There were side-dishes, soup, and a cup of rice. Beside his meal was a little note.

Opening it up, Jungkook read it over.

_“Thanks for last night. Let’s do it again sometime soon ;) –Y”_

And in that moment, all the neighbours complained to security, claiming to have heard a loud and high pitched shriek coming from next door.

_-fin_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you finish this chapter, do read the note I made at the end to learn a little something about what I tried to do with this chapter as well as learning a tiny bit of history :) I promise it's not boring.

Weeks had passed and it was finally the night of JR Entertainment’s anniversary banquet. Jin had invited Namjoon and Jungkook to come with him as guests for the event.

Jungkook and Jin were suiting up for the event, helping each other out with outfit choices and accessories. By the time they were ready, they both hopped into Jin’s car and drove to the banquet hall. Namjoon was supposed to come shortly after.

After signing in, they both went inside. The hall itself was beautiful and luxurious; the decorations were stunning and stood out from all ends. Men and women in expensive suits and dresses all came together to celebrate and enjoy what was offered, from hors d'oeuvres to magic shows. They both greeted the CEO and thanked them for the invitation.

After some time, Jin noticed that Jungkook wasn’t at his side anymore. He assumed that he went elsewhere to talk to guests.

After pulling away from his conversation with the CEO, Jin took a drink from the waiter’s tray and walked around, nodding to guests and smiling.

“Mr. Kim Seokjin,” someone’s voice boomed from afar.

A man with blonde, frizzy hair and bangs swept to the side came up to Jin with a bright smile. He stuck out his hand to shake his.

“A pleasure to meet you. I’m Park Jimin,” he said.

Jin shook his hand in response and smiled big. “Thank you for knowing me! I must say, your name is really familiar.”

“My father is a CEO, so that may be why,” Jimin briefly explained and changed the subject. “It is truly an honour to meet you. I’ve heard that you opened a gallery in the city, which I have yet to see.”

“You should! I can even give you a tour,” Jin said happily.

“Well, please do let me know when you’re available or if you need me at all,” said Jimin as he passed his business card. “And I mean _anything_ at all. Well then,” Jimin bowed in respect and turned the opposite direction away from Jin. He was slightly confused with how Jimin ended their talk so quickly, but he did not think much of it.

He came around to an area with some paintings on the wall, noticing one which dated back to around the 1300s. It was a depiction of a warzone back in that century, man versus man. In multiple areas of the painting, portrayals of demonic activity were present, suggesting that war had always existed because of them.

This reminded Jin of something he learned from his father; a poem that he mentioned while he was in university, but he could not recall the title.

But his father always talked about the great poet behind it. Dante Alighieri: a man with much to say about hell within the poem as he explained the 9 circles revolving around it.

A pair of hands suddenly blocked Jin’s view of the painting, making him jolt. Someone’s body was pressed against his back and he felt embarrassed by the closeness. A low, masculine voice spoke in his left ear.

“Inferno.”

* * *

 

As Jungkook was looking around while Jin was talking to the CEO, he spotted Yoongi on his left side as he was conversing with guests.

He hadn’t seen Yoongi since the day he came over and… did _that_. Yoongi was even absent from school because of his work with JR Entertainment according to his homeroom teacher. Jungkook did send many texts to talk about that night, but he didn’t respond to any of it.

To avoid Yoongi, he kept still beside Jin and moved his head forward, making sure that Jin was blocking him off completely from Yoongi’s view.

Suddenly, Jungkook felt a poke on his right shoulder facing away from Jin, and there was Yoongi with a sly smile. Jungkook looked panicked and embarrassed to see him. Before he said anything rash, Yoongi indicated him to be quiet and to come with him somewhere. With great reluctance, Jungkook left his brother’s side, hoping to get some answers out of him.

They were hiding out in the hall next door in the dark, but some light was seeping through the hall door. Yoongi crossed his arms and scanned Jungkook’s body with an emotionless expression.

“Eyes up here,” Jungkook hissed and pointed to his face, feeling both vulnerable and furious with him.

Yoongi smirked, amused by his bravery. “I bet you have a lot of questions. I’ve seen your texts.”

“Too many to count.”

“I’ll only answer one.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Then should we end our conversation now?”

Jungkook thought to himself on what to ask, his feelings and emotions all over the map. He wanted to ask him so many questions from that night. Like ‘why me?’ or ‘when did this all start?’ Hell, even ‘how did you know my address?’ That alone was a huge conspiracy theory to Jungkook.

But he was limited to one question, and one question only.

“Okay…so,” Jungkook began slowly. “U-um, were any feelings involved? Like, did you, um, do that to me out of affection?”

Yoongi still had the same blank face.

“O-or was It just physical-“

“Didn’t I say one question?” Yoongi growled.

 _You done fucked up already_ , _Jungkook,_ he thought.

As there was limited lighting he only heard Yoongi’s footsteps coming closer, making Jungkook back away. He was being intimidating again, just like before. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and next thing he knew, Yoongi was right behind him.

“How did you do that?” Jungkook said, his breathing hitched. “That’s impossible.”

Yoongi only used his actions and grabbed ahold of Jungkook’s waist. His hand gradually slithered down to Jungkook’s lower area, rubbing his cock area in circles to stimulate it. Jungkook lightly moaned, telling Yoongi to stop in between.

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Yoongi asked as he kept going. Jungkook wasn’t sure how to answer his question. He had no idea what to feel, especially since Yoongi was a boy. However, Jungkook never had a girl he truly liked in the past, so he wondered if this was the reason why.

“I bet you’re confused,” Yoongi asked. “Maybe I can change that.”

As Yoongi slowly slipped his hand into Jungkook’s pants for another round, Jungkook stopped him. “Wait,” he said. He turned around to face Yoongi. “You never actually answered my question.”

Yoongi stayed silent.

“Y-you know,” Jungkook stuttered. “Were any feelings involved?”

“Feelings of sexual desire for you were involved. There’s your answer.”

“So…nothing out of love?” Jungkook asked as he turned around to face him.

Yoongi caressed his cheek. “Does it matter that much to you?”

Jungkook’s lips were pursed as Yoongi’s face was inches away. He felt a tiny bit betrayed by what he said.

 _But at the same time_ , _did it matter that much?_ He thought.

“After all, I know you liked what you felt that night. I know you want more now. So…”

Yoongi’s hands mischievously traveled around Jungkook’s belt as he talked. Jungkook finally noticed as the pants went down and his legs were exposed to the cold air.

“Why don’t you just enjoy the moment?”

Jungkook’s breathing hitched once again as Yoongi bent down. He did the same thing from that night: playing, sucking, teasing, and then finally going for it. Yoongi’s mouth wrapped around his cock entirely and he started pumping to the point where he was deep-throating. Jungkook’s head fell back as he cupped his mouth, being careful that no one outside of the hall would come in to see them.

“Careful baby,” Yoongi warned him. “You don’t want people hearing you.”

He felt dirty and impure. He was never one to do things like this, but that wasn’t until Yoongi brought out the worst in him a couple weeks ago. Quite honestly after that night, he longed for more. He even started touching himself on his own for the first time, trying to mimic those feelings he had. Granted the orgasms he had were amazing and still foreign to him, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy his cravings.

After one last pump, Yoongi swallowed him whole as cum ejected. As Jungkook was breathless, Yoongi put his pants back on and stood up. He hungrily looked at him in the eyes as he wiped the remainder of Jungkook’s cum from his lips.

“We’re getting out of here,” Yoongi pulled his hand and went out the hall together.

Jungkook wasn’t even fazed by it, nor was he intimidated by Yoongi in that moment. Only two words were going through his head:

_Fuck it._

* * *

 

Jin briefly looked at his phone, seeing Jungkook’s text.

 **_Jungkook_ ** _: staying over at a friend’s house tonight._

 _That’s kind of new,_ he thought, but shrugged it off.

After that, Namjoon texted him.

 **_Namjoon_ ** _: where are you?_

 **_Jin:_ ** _Right in front of the massive warzone painting beside the bar. Hurry up and get over here please!!!_

“Everything ok?” He forgot for a split second that Taehyung was beside him as he was looking at the warzone painting.

“Yeah, just my brother,” said Jin.

“You two must be so close. I have a brother too,” said Taehyung.

“That’s nice to hear,” said Jin and looked back at the painting. He felt awkward talking to this guy. He had no idea what to say or do. Jin always had a way of talking to people, but Taehyung was different. There was something about him that was unique. He learned much about Taehyung through his research online, but Jin grew curious. The videos and interviews he watched and read weren’t enough to figure out Taehyung’s true nature.

There was something more.

“Are you religious, Jin?” Taehyung asked out of nowhere.

Jin was taken aback by the sudden deep question. “No, but I do believe in the idea of peace,” he said in a polite manner.

“I guess that can work with me,” Taehyung mumbled under his breath, but Jin didn’t quite catch it.

“Dante mentioned something about non-believers, right?” Taehyung began.

“It was one of his nine circles called ‘Limbo’: his depiction of hell,” Jin stated.

“Right! How smart of you. I’ve always liked Dante and that poem,” Taehyung praised.

“Inferno, was it?” Jin recalled as Taehyung creepily whispered it in his ear, but he assumed that he was being that way due to his playful nature, which was apparently known to everyone in his fan-base.

“You’ve got it. Inferno. It kind of reminds me of the Philosopher’s Stone, with its relation to life and death and all,” Taehyung said.

_God, not the stone again._

“Anywho, stay here for a second,” said Taehyung and he sprinted off to the bar. After a couple minutes, he brought a fresh cup of wine for Jin.

“A toast,” said Taehyung, “to your wonderful friend.”

“My friend?” Jin asked.

“Jung Hoseok, of course. A brilliant man.”

Jin gave him a smile smile. “A brilliant man indeed.”

Their glasses clinked and they both took a sip of their drinks. Right after that, Namjoon texted Jin.

 **_Namjoon:_ ** _Um, I don’t see you in front of the painting._

 **_Jin:_ ** _It’s LITERALLY the biggest painting in the hall._

 **_Namjoon:_ ** _I’m not dumb! I can’t find you! You’re not even in the hall!_

 _What the hell does he mean?_ Jin thought to himself.

“It’s time to sleep, Mr. Kim Seokjin,” Taehyung interrupted, his voice growing dark.

Jin could’ve sworn that he saw his eyes turning black, but he wasn’t sure as his head started to spin out of nowhere. His vision grew blurry, and all he was able to see was darkness in the end.

And all he was able to hear from Taehyung were the words “Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.”

A verse.

_'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp LOL. This was my favourite chapter so far :)
> 
> If you're kinda familiar with the history, Dante made a poem called "Inferno," which is a part of his entire series of poems called "Divine Comedy." He states the nine "circles" or "levels" of hell if you think about it that way. 
> 
> The following will state the order of the circles and how I attempted to incorporate each one into the story. 
> 
> 1\. Limbo – Taehyung talks about non-believers with Jin  
> 2\. Lust – clearly in the story between Yoongi and Jungkook  
> 3\. Gluttony – people eating/drinking a ton in the hall. Also wearing expensive clothing.  
> 4\. Greed – showing Taehyung's possessive actions in the end.  
> 5\. Anger – a bit between Yoongi and Jungkook (not as visible as it seems).  
> 6\. Heresy – Tae asking Jin if he was a Believer in some ultimate power.  
> 7\. Violence – Taehyung’s actions of using the date rape drug in the end.  
> 8\. Fraud – Taehyung manipulating Jin and inviting him to the banquet for his own reasons.  
> 9\. Treachery – Seen through Yoongi betraying Jungkook in a way and making him think otherwise about their relationship.  
>    
> Obviously it's not extremely noticeable. Just wanted to try and see haha :)  
> Hope you liked it anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Through me you go into a city of weeping;  
> through me you go into eternal pain;  
> through me you go amongst the lost people.”  
> ― Dante Alighieri, Inferno

Jin groaned from his throbbing headache as he gradually opened his eyes. He found himself on a king sized bed in a bedroom of some sort. The room was lit with candles all around. For more light support, the moonlight was seeping through the transparent curtains against the tall windows. As he looked at the state of his body, he found himself completely naked. He had ropes tied tightly around both his wrists and ankles.

That was his cue to panic and figure out what the hell was going on, but he was too weak to shriek. He was only able to cry out softly, hoping that was enough to attract attention.

“I guess you’re awake now,” a low voice spoke from the corner of the room. As the figure approached Jin, he managed to recognize who it was.

“Kim Taehyung,” he exhaled.

Taehyung stopped in between the light from the window and the darkness on the other side. In the light he saw half of Taehyung’s plump human flesh. The other half, however, was oddly pitch black and Jin was not liking it.

“W-what did you do to me? Did you put in a date-rape drug in my drink?” He stuttered, only half awake.

“Yup,” Taehyung walked into the light, almost relieved to see that the other half of him was human. Although he had no idea why he would panic over something dumb like that.

“Taehyung, please stop this,” Jin begged.

Taehyung pouted and pretended to think. “Hm, but we haven’t even started. Plus…” Taehyung slid his finger down Jin’s chest. “I want to make you feel good while you’re in this state.”

Jin almost didn’t want to argue with him. He knew that in this state with drugs in his system, fighting wouldn’t help in any way. Either way, he was going to fuck or be fucked.

“Deep into thought?” Taehyung asked as he hovered over Jin’s body. “We’ll make you stop thinking and start fucking.”

Without waiting for a response, Taehyung went in for a deep kiss on the lips, his tongue already broken in for entrance without teasing. Their kisses were wet and slimy that some drool had fallen on Jin’s chin. From that alone, Jin immediately knew that Taehyung wasn’t the type to joke around.

Soft moans escaped his mouth as Taehyung left a trail of wet kisses from the lips, to his chest, to the stomach, and finally…

Jin let out a stifling groan as Taehyung sucked the tip of Jin’s cock. Using his hand and the pre-cum, he pumped it slowly before using his mouth again. Taehyung wrapped his lips around Jin’s cock and slowly moved in to let it tickle the back of his throat. Jin was breathless and unable to contain himself, and that pissed Taehyung off.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” He said and grabbed a piece of cloth to cover Jin’s mouth, and Jin wasn’t even fazed by it.

Jin was already riled up, which meant that Taehyung was able to do a lot more. To tease, Taehyung sat on his cock a couple times, making Jin whine through the cloth. He watched Jin intensely, extremely aroused by his helpless and sweaty self. Taehyung stopped and forcefully pulled up Jin’s head by his hair, seeing Taeyhung’s cock at his eye-level.

“Suck,” Taehyung demanded and held it up for him to take it.

Jin’s lips were pursed out of embarrassment.

As Taehyung was losing patience, he forcefully dug his cock into Jin’s mouth and pumped Jin’s with his hand at the same time. Jin yelped in surprise at first, but he had no choice but to keep going. Taehyung started pumping in and out, soft moans coming out of both of them. The pace grew faster, and Jin was digging his nails into Taehyung’s butt-cheeks at that point. Taehyung was gradually scratching Jin’s chest, leaving red lines everywhere. There were even some that were so red that it bled, but the cuts weren’t extremely deep. He then put his hand around Jin’s neck, occasionally squeezing it to see him choke. To his surprise, Jin did not flinch one bit - he became a pro immediately, and that was what made Taehyung even more aroused.

Almost impressed with Jin, as a matter of fact.

Jin felt something towards Taehyung. Something he had never felt for a man. Jin always liked women, but Taehyung turned things around for him. He loved his aggressive nature when they fucked; he loved it when Taehyung would demand him to do something; he even loved it when Taehyung swore at him. Jin had no idea why he was feeling this way, but he loved everything about it in that moment.

He saw Taehyung as something else. Someone…superior to him. That was how he seemed unique to Jin. That was how he seemed different in some ways.

“Fuck,” Taehyung swore repeatedly out of pleasure. “I’m going to come.”

Jin moaned in response through the cloth. Taehyung finally reached his climax, but noticed that Jin wasn’t there just yet.

Cum slid down the corners of Jin’s mouth and onto his chest. Taehyung smirked and casually played with his dick. “Well done. You look beautiful this way,” said Taehyung. “Now…”

Taehyung turned around to face his butt in Jin’s direction so that he would be able to finish.

“Here’s your reward.”

Jin looked at it with such hunger that he quickly brought himself up and positioned his dick. He slowly entered, making Taehyung moan lightly. He was finally in control. He pumped in and out repeatedly, the sound of his thighs slapping against his butt grew faster, and the sounds coming out of their mouths grew more animal-like. Jin finally came as well as Taehyung for the second time. They fell back onto the bed from exhaustion, giving each other one last kiss.

“Il percorso per il Paradiso comincia dall’Inferno,” was another Latin verse that Jin heard from Taehyung before passing out.

_The Path to Paradise Begins in Hell._

* * *

 

Jin woke up the next morning, his lower area sore and chest burning. He slowly slid his hand along his chest, feeling the swollen scratch marks and bumps. His hand traveled to the side of his neck, feeling more bruised areas. For a second, he had no idea why he was in this state until he checked his surroundings.

_Taehyung. Last night…_

“It wasn’t a dream,” Jin said aloud for him to comprehend what happened.

He looked to the side to see if Taehyung was on his side of the bed, but it was empty with the blanket neatly back in its place. In front of Jin was a new set of clothes for him to wear as well as a pack of toiletries. The clothing was really loose and somewhat of a tacky style, but he had no other choice but to wear them.

He heard some noise outside of his room with the news on and clattering noises, which sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Taking a peek, he saw Taehyung’s back faced towards him as he was cooking something. He had on a black and white striped robe, which was hanging loosely along his shoulders. To match, he wore loose black and white pants and black slippers.

“Good morning,” Taehyung’s voice boomed. He didn’t even turn around to look at him.

“G-good morning,” said Jin, surprised that he caught his presence.

“Sit down. Food’s ready,” said Taehyung as he brought some plates to the table.

They weren’t very appetizing looking to Jin. He looked back at Taehyung’s face with a repulsive look.

“I’m still learning,” Taehyung admitted.

Jin’s anger finally kicked in from what happened. “You’re casually brushing off the fact that you pretty much raped me?” He sneered.

“You were enjoying it though,” Taehyung said and took a bite of one of the sliced apples on the table. “And I did offer myself up to you so that you could finish. You took that offer.”

Jin was flustered, recalling that he did end up taking advantage Taehyung after that.

“So the feelings were mutual,” Taehyung shrugged.

“You can’t just—just put a drug in my drink and do that,” said Jin. “I could report that to someone.”

“But you won’t,” said Taehyung.

“I could-“

“But,” Taehyung interrupted and approached him, his body pressed against his, “you won’t.”

Jin’s breathing was inconsistent by the closeness between them. His eyes flickered from Taehyung’s eyes to his lips, half of him wishing for it on his. Taehyung granted that wish immediately.

He wasn’t as rough as last night; he took his sweet time to taste every part of Jin’s lips. His kisses tasted like the fresh apples he munched on just a while ago. His movements were following a slow and consistent rhythm: kiss, pull away, kiss with tongue, pull away again, and it repeated. Jin stopped himself to take a breather, pushing his hands against Taehyung’s chest to keep him away. This was already overwhelming to him.

With a smile of satisfaction, he pulled away and went to his side of the table, leaving Jin in a needy state.

Jin, however, had to show that he wasn’t having any of it anymore. “I’m leaving,” he said sternly.

Taehyung was still smiling as he ate his apples. “So soon?”

“I have things to do.”

“On a Saturday?” He kept asking questions.

“Yes,” Jin said and went to the door.

“Well before you go,” said Taehyung as Jin twisted the doorknob.

“Should you want more, text me. My number’s already in your phone,” he said as he was eating the apples, not looking at Jin as he was talking.

After pondering over his words, Jin left the apartment.

The moment the door clicked, Taehyung’s throbbing pain was back. He winced from how long it was lasting this time. More images flashed in his head, and they were completely new to him.

_A science lab? And figures of people…_

In a flash, the pain disappeared along with the images. Taehyung was resting on the table with his hands pressed against both sides of his head. What surprised him was that the pain was worse when Jin would leave his presence. This helped Taehyung conclude that he had something to do with either what he was seeing in his head, or what he was after. Whatever it was, the pain was too much to handle.

But it was something that he had to test out once more.

* * *

 

Yoongi woke up first the next morning in the hotel room. Beside him on the bed was Jungkook sleeping peacefully. He watched him intently with his head resting on his hand, thinking about what Jungkook had asked him last night.

Truthfully, he was taken aback by Jungkook’s question on whether he had sex with him because he liked him. No one really asked him about his feelings that way except for Jungkook.

As a demon there was no such thing as love, but lust within his body. He always knew that since the day he was conjured up in hell. Jungkook, however, was changing the game little by little. And Yoongi wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

He watched Jungkook shuffling closer to him, still sound asleep.

Regardless of what he was thinking, Yoongi wanted to taste him some more.

He dove under the blanket covers as he crept towards Jungkook’s body. He knew he was successful in waking him up the moment he heard Jungkook’s first groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok? Let me know! <3  
> As for the panic over getting BTS tickets that I mentioned (I deleted the note), the panic has passed (kind of). Mostly it has because I don't have work on the day they start selling tickets so bless up kids!!!!!  
> Wish me luck! I also wish you the best of luck if you're tryna get tickets too :)


	12. Chapter 12

A week or so after the banquet, Jin was back in the game with his work. To hide his hickey marks and scratches, he had been using some cover-ups and medicine. Luckily, they did the trick and avoided any gossip.

However, something was still wrong.

The power of the Philosopher’s Stone resonating in his body grew weak some days, and strong the next; overall, the power was getting increasingly stronger like what you would see on a fluctuating line graph.

The gloves he always wore sometimes didn’t help as the power seeped through the cloth, turning any metal in his hands to gold. Even after a glove upgrade, it wasn’t enough.

He had no idea why this power even latched itself onto his body in the first place, but he had no choice but to adapt. Furthermore, this power made him look good physically as it sustained his young adult features. People always asked how he looked so young and healthy, and he always had to say that it was due to his healthy lifestyle that he had kept.

Which was something he did not have whatsoever, but the stone said otherwise. Especially now.

In a way, the stone was both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

 

Jin finally came back home later in the evening. He saw Jungkook in the living room as he was doing some homework on the coffee table

“Welcome back, hyung,” he mumbled.

“Thanks…” Jin trailed off, truly noticing Jungkook’s unconventional nature.

Since the banquet, Jungkook was acting odd. He never opened up about the sleepover he mentioned, nor did he open up about who he was with. Jin was concerned, but he felt that bombarding him with questions right after would burden him.

Which was why he felt that the right opportunity to ask was this moment.

“Jungkook,” Jin began as he came over and sat beside him at the coffee table. He grabbed two glasses and the wine that was already there.

Jungkook looked at him with confusion. “This is interesting. Why are we drinking on a Thursday?”

Jin heaved a sigh and passed the glass to Jungkook. “Why not?” He shrugged.

“Spill,” said Jungkook. “Spill the tea.”

“Not if you go first,” said Jin. “You’re the one that’s been acting strange.

“Me?! You’re the one who covers himself with makeup every morning before work!”

“H-how did you know?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Your makeup skills suck ass, big brother.”

“Since when did you start using that language in front of me?” Jin said.

“Oh relax, we all say it these days,” said Jungkook.

“Listen to me,” said Jin. “Whatever happened that night of the banquet, I won’t judge.”

“W-why do you think something happened?” Jungkook stuttered.

“It’s literally written all over your face, you idiot. You’re red looking and-“ Jin stopped himself, realizing why that would be the case.

“Was it a girl?” He asked.

“No!” Jungkook yelled.

Jin paused. “…a boy?”

The atmosphere grew tense.

Jungkook responded by gulping down the entire cup of wine. “Where’s the vodka?” Jungkook asked.

They both knew that this was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

 

The two brothers were straight up drunk after 2 hours or so. The noise in the room was 10 times louder than usual with their shrieks and laughter. They were both revealing everything that had happened to them in the last couple months.

“So let me get this straight,” Jin slurred. “You fucked a guy in the last couple weeks named ‘Min Yoongi’ or whatever?”

“uuuuuh huh!” Jungkook hiccupped after taking his 6th shot of vodka.

“Twice? Without my knowledge?”

“uuuuuh huh!”

“How was it?”

“Hyung, you should be scolding me.”

“Well I’ll have you know!” Jin began and took a sip of his wine. “I also had some juicy things going on.”

“OoOoOOoh,” Jungkook said. “Who was the girrrll?”

Jin’s windshield wiping laughter erupted. “Who said it was a girrrll?”

“Bitch no way.”

“Yes bitch, I fucked a man and he fucked me,” said Jin as he took another large intake of the wine.

“Who was he?”

“Kim Taehyung. That popular kid.”

“Whoa, he works with Yoongi!”

“No way!”

Jungkook’s witch cackle and Jin’s windshield wiping laugh flooded the room, more than likely disrupting their neighbours’ sleep.

“Wow, look at us,” Jungkook said. “We’re both getting mans.”

“And I’ll also have you know!” Jin said. “That I’ve been lying to you for the last 2 years!”

Jungkook started to snap out of it, wondering what he was about to say.

“I, Kim Seokjin,” Jin started. “Have a secret to tell you.”

He gestured Jungkook to lean in closer.

“I have the Philosopher’s Stone,” Jin whispered in Jungkook’s ear.

Jungkook was taken aback and flinched. “What?!” He said with anger.

“I wanted to keep this a secret from you but I guess I let it ouuut,” Jin giggled.

“Hyung…You’re kidding, right?” Jungkook asked.

“Nope!” Jin exclaimed, popping the ‘p.’ “It’s a real stone! Hoseok asked me to protect it with my life.”

Jungkook was flustered. His head was already pounding as it was, and Jin just added more fuel to the fire.

“I wish,” Jin hiccupped, “that Hobi stopped looking for that stupid stone. None of this would’ve happened, Kookie. He would still be here if it weren’t for that stupid stone,” Jin mumbled. “And now it has latched itself onto me. I don’t know what to do.”

 _Latched itself?_ Jungkook thought. He didn’t bother questioning his words as Jin started sobbing. He rubbed Jin’s back in comfort and pulled him in for a hug, not knowing what else to do for him.

* * *

 

Jin and Jungkook were in the living room the next morning before they were about to head out for work and school. Jin was stiff and his knees were locked together, while Jungkook was looking at him with arms crossed and feet apart. Jin explained the story about how he got the stone and its powers.

“So,” Jungkook began. “That’s all?”

“Yeah,” said Jin.

“Promise?” Jungkook said with a softer voice this time.

“I promise you.”

“Does Namjoon know about the stone?”

“He doesn’t know a thing. No one knows but you.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook said with concern. “I wish I knew this beforehand.”

“I didn’t want you to get involved. I’m so sorry, Jungkookie,” Jin said with sincerity in his voice.

“If you need anything at all, can you just let me know for once? I’ll do everything in my power to help you,” said Jungkook.

“All I ask is that you keep this confidential, no matter what,” said Jin. “Also, If certain people ask about its whereabouts to you, just shrug it off like you have absolutely no idea.”

“I’ve got you hyung,” Jungkook squeezed his shoulder to comfort him.

Jin smiled sadly. “Ok! Go to school. I’ll see you tonight.”

Before Jungkook was going to leave, Jin stopped him for a second.

“Say, the guy you’re with,” Jin began. “Do you…like him?”

Jungkook paused and looked down. “I honestly don’t know what we are, hyung.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt,” said Jin. “Do what you think is right, but don’t get your heart broken.”

“You too, hyung. You too.”

They both parted ways for their everyday routine, happy and satisfied that they learned much more about each other with no strings attached.

* * *

 

** Meanwhile… **

In a large office space was the man staring out through the window. His jet-lag was still affecting his system greatly after an 11 hour flight from France. As it was a lovely Friday afternoon, he decided to stop his work for the day and enjoy Seoul’s beautiful spring weather.

 _Still no call from that guy, huh?_ He thought.

Nothing rash had happened yet.

He heard the clacking sounds of his Advisor’s high heels hitting against the wooden floor as she slowly approached him.

“Forgive me, sir. Someone is here to see you,” she said.

“Not a problem,” he responded. He turned around to see who it was.

 _Oh perfect. The friend of that guy_ , he thought.

“Mr. Kim Namjoon! A pleasure,” the man greeted and walked over to him.

Namjoon shook his hand and smiled big. “It’s an honour to meet you, Mr. Park Jimin!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALLLLL I couldn't post over the weekend because of the BTS tix that were going on sale today and I couldn't focus on this story bc of that. BUT I ENDED UP GETTING GA TICKETS FOR MY CITY IM DEADDD YOOOOOOOOOO.  
> I'm just so happy.  
> Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter????? tbh it's not the best thing in the world acc it's meh.  
> But more will come i promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos to let me know how i did!  
> [Check out another BTS fic I'm working on!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383338/chapters/33211677)  
> Cheers! ♥


End file.
